I dreamed a dream
by Blue Anomaly
Summary: You can break my soul, Take my life away, Beat Me, Hurt Me, Kill Me. But for the love of God. Don't touch him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Mpreg (maybe?)**

* * *

Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya. Matahari yang seharusnya menampakan diri kini enggan menyinari sudut kota yang biasanya terlihat hangat. Suara tawa dan kecupan hangat pun kini menjadi sesuatu yang langka.

"_Moshi, moshi Sasuke Uchiha disini. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telefon saat ini, tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep—"_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menuntup sambungan telefon saat hanya voice mail dari suaminya yang kembali terdengar. Tiga puluh kali sudah ia mencoba mencoba menghubungi orang bernama Sasuke itu, tiga puluh kali pula ia gagal.

Mata birunya menatap layar handphone dan jendela secara bergantian, tatapan khawatir dan gelisah terlukis jelas di mata jernih itu.

'clek—'

Suara pintu terbuka mampu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela. Seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang tampak keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang berada di lorong yang dipenuhi warna putih tersebut, dengan sigap ia menghampiri wanita itu dengan wajah yang mengambarkan kekhawatiran yang berlipat ganda.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Naruto, duduklah"

Mendengar perintah itu pemuda bernama Naruto kembali terduduk di kursi pelastik berwarna biru, kedua kakinya lemas namun ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari dokter yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Keadaanya memburuk, ia harus di operasi secepatnya" jelas dokter itu dengan nada prihatin.

Hancur sudah pertahanan diri Naruto. Pemuda itu kini tak lagi sanggup menahan air matanya. Tubuhnya mungkin ambruk kelantai jika saja dokter wanita itu tidak dengan sigap memeluknya dan mengelus pelan punggung pemuda itu.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan Baa-chan? Sasuke hiks di-dia tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali" ia berujar pelan di antara isakannya. Dokter yang di panggil Baa-chan itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak peduli pada jaket putihnya yang kini basah oleh air mata karena kini pun air mata sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak bisakah aku saja yang menjadi donor?" ucapan itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan putus asa ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan.

"Naruto—"

Dokter bername tag Tsunade itu mengangkat kepala Naruto dan memaksanya menatap ke arahnya. Sepotong hati Tsunade hancur saat melihat wajah pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anak tersebut penuh dengan keputus asaan.

"Kau tahu hanya dia yang mungkin cocok dan memenuhi kreteria menjadi donor. Kau, kita sudah mencobanya dan kita berdua tahu kalau kau tidak mungkin menjadi donor" sambungnya lembut sembari mengusap air mata di mata biru tersebut.

"Tap—"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya Naruto, dan kau sudah berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan memaksaku melakukan ini padamu"

"Tapi ini tentang anakku Baa-chan, aku tak mungkin membiarkan anakku mati karena ke egoisanku. Persetan dengan kesehatanku, anakku—" Pemuda itu menunduk, ia tak berani melihat sepasang mata yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Harusnya kau mengerti, Anakku jauh lebih berharga baa-chan" sambungnya pelan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat saat ia kembali menangis.

"Kau sudah aku anggap anak Naruto, aku tak bisa melakukan ini saat aku tahu bahwa kita masih punya pilihan lain"

"Tapi kau juga tahu kalau 'pilihan' lain itu hampir tidak mungkin, Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi nya Baa-chan. Sudah empat bulan dia tidak ada kabar"

Tsunade merasakan kemarahan yang membakar di dalam hatinya. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memang brengsek dan kini ia harus menyaksikan kebenaran dari pemikirannya saat itu, tetapi rasa marah justru lebih ditunjukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah gagal, ia gagal saat ia membiarkan anaknya menikah dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut sepuluh tahun silam dan kini Naruto lah yang harus menerima konsekuensi dari kebodohannya itu.

"Ak-aku ingin ke Toilet dulu, tolong beritahu aku jika Menma sudah sadar" dan dengan begitu pemuda tersebut bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkannya dengan langkah lunglai.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini"

* * *

Naruto menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin, ia bahkan hampir tidak mengenali wajahnya sendiri saat ini.

Kantung mata yang kini semakin menghitam membuat mata birunya menjadi terlihat lebih kelam, bahkan rambut pirangnya yang dulu ia kira terlalu cerah kini terlihat berwarna kuning pucat. Kejadian berapa bulan ini memang benar-benar menyita seluruh tenaganya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tertidur atau makan dan minum.

Dipikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada dua orang yang ia cintai melebihi apapun didunia ini.

Menma dan Sasuke. Dua nama yang tak berhenti berputar di kepalanya, bahkan saat Tsunade membiusnya untuk membuatnya tertidur beberapa waktu lalu.

Menma, anak yang baginya adalah keajaiban. Anak yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di salah satu ranjang di rumah sakit ini. Anak yang kini tengah berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Sungguh, baginya melihat anaknya dalam kondisi seperti itu merupakan siksaan terberat yang pernah ia rasakan.

Dan Sasuke,

Hanya ada kekhawatiran dan kekecewaan saat ia mengingat nama itu. Bagaimana tidak, saat suami yang dulu sudah berikrar untuk setia menemanimu kini hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tanpa kabar, dan sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Bukan sekali-dua kali ia mencari sosok yang sangat di rindukannya itu. Tak ada nama yang ia ingat yang tidak ia tanyakan perihal keberadaan pria itu. Tapi usahanya nihil, Sasuke seolah tidak ingin ditemukan.

Kondisi anaknya yang memburuklah yang membuat Naruto berhenti mencari sang suami ke seluruh pelosok negri, tapi bukan berarti ia menyerah. Tak ada hari yang tidak dihabiskan Naruto untuk mencoba menghubungi suaminya itu.

Apalagi,

Apalagi setelah ia tau bahwa hanya pria berambut hitam itu yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawa putranya. Hanya pria itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan harapannya saat ini, maka ia telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemukan Sasuke.

Lagipula Menma membutuhkan Tou-sannya seperti ia membutuhkan suaminya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang ia memutuskan untuk kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel suaminya.

"_Moshi, moshi Sasuke Uchiha disini. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telefon saat ini, tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep—"_

"Sasuke, ini aku Naruto. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, tapi kumohon pulanglah. Bukan untukku tapi untuk anak kita. Kondisinya memburuk, Menma membutuhkanmu. Kau boleh membenciku, tapi kumohon padamu. Pulanglah untuk Menma, untuk anakmu"

Dan tangisanpun kembali pecah di tengah kesunyian.

* * *

AN:

Nikun tau masih banyak fic Nikun yang belom di lanjutin dan malah buat fic multi chapter yang lain, Gomen nee~

Nikun bakal berusaha konsisten sama semua fic Nikun yang lainnya. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan kalau ceritanya terlalu pasaran.

Feedback and review akan sangat membantu Nikun memperbaiki segala kekurangan Nikun.


	2. chapter 2

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Mpreg (maybe?), cerita sinetron abis, gaje**

_**Italic - flashback**_

* * *

"_Kenapa harus kau yang selalu pergi?"_

_Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja saat Naruto memberikan tas hitam itu kepada suaminya. Nada keberatan jelas terasa di kalimat itu membuat Sasuke mengecup kembali kening suaminya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda pemilik iris terbiru yang pernah ia temui itu._

"_Aku hanya pergi beberapa hari, mungkin beberapa minggu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan"_

_Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka. Ia kesal karena ia harus membiarkan suaminya kembali pergi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang baginya tak pernah ada habisnya itu. Ia tahu bahwa posisi Sasuke memang cukup penting, tapi bisakah suaminya itu menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur untuk beberapa saat saja._

"_Tak bisakah orang lain yang melakukannya, kau kan baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu" Ia tahu itu cukup egois, tapi ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat tidak ikhlas membiarkan sang suami pergi._

"_Ayolah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, hanya aku yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini dan lagi pula kau tahu ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan promosi. Aku janji aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin"_

_Naruto mengangguk pelan, bagaimanapun ia harus mendukung suaminya itu. Ia mengecup bibir suaminya sebagai tanda perpisahan sembari menampik semua perasaan tidak rela ia bergejolak di hatinya saat ini._

"_Hati-hati, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku saat kau sudah tiba disana" bisik Naruto sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman itu._

_Sasuke memeluk erat suaminya, ia mengangguk dan berbisik _

"_Kau juga, jaga dirimu sampai aku kembali dan kutitipkan anak kita padamu"_

* * *

"Tou-chan"

Suara lemah itu menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia menatap bocah berumur lima tahun itu yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Tou-chan kenapa? Tou-chan sakit?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa miris. Anaknya itu memang sebuah anugrah, ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki anak laki-laki itu. Bagaimana tidak, disaat seluruh tubuh kecilnya tertancap berbagai macam alat kesehatan medis yang Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa namanya, malaikat kecil itu malah menghawatirkan kondisi Tou-channya.

"Tidak, Tou-chan tidak apa-apa. Nee, Menma mau apel lagi" Ia mencoba mencerahkan suasana dengan tersenyum dan dengan cekatan ia kembali mengambil sebutir apel dari meja di samping ranjang. Mengupasnya dan berpura-pura bahwa anaknya kini tidak sedang memandang nya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Demi tuhan, tatapan khawatir seperti itu tidak seharusnya dimiliki bocah berumur lima tahun.

"Tou-chan?" sepasang tangan kecil mengenggam tangan tan yang jauh lebih besar dari tangannya yang pucat. Gerakan sederhana itu membuat Naruto berhenti mengupas apel.

"Tou-chan memikirkan Tou-san lagi ya?"

Butuh seluruh kendali diri Naruto untuk tidak kembali menanggis mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya itu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mencoba tersenyum cerah kearah anaknya.

"Kau bicara apa sih, tentu saja bukan. Tou-chan hanya lupa membawakanmu baju ganti saat akan kesini" Sebuah kebohongan yang sudah lama ia tunjukan kepada anaknya sehingga ia sudah ahli menyembunyikan perasaanya dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

Namun Menma sudah berkali-kali melihat kebohongan itu untuk bisa tertipu lagi. Bocah itu tahu setiap kali pandagan di mata biru itu terlihat kosong itu berarti ayahnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar menganggunya.

"Bohong," Ucap bocah itu pada akhirnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Hal yang terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah bertengkar dengan anaknya. Ia tak ingin melanjukan pembicaraan ini lagi sehingga ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh bocah itu.

"Tidurlah. Ingat kata Tsunade baa-chan, kau harus banyak istirahat jika ingin cepat sembuh. Tou-chan tidak akan kemana-mana" ucapnya dengan senyuman namun nada lelah jelas terdengar.

Menma menganggu dan memejamkan matanya.

Melihat anaknya kini tertidur, Naruto kini memutuskan untuk berdiri ke balkon kamar rawat anaknya dan setelah memastikan pintu kaca penghubung antara balkon dan kamar sudah terkunci rapat Ia kembali memeriksa handphone miliknya, rasa campur aduk menghampiri benaknya saat ia membuka jajaran kontak dan melihat nama suaminya di urutan teratas dari semua nama lainnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali menghubungi kontak itu.

"_Moshi, moshi Sasuke Uchiha disini. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telefon saat ini, tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep—"_

"Sasuke, ini aku Naruto. Aku tak tahu apa kau mendengar pesan dariku, jika iya maka mungkin kau lelah mendengar suaraku tapi Sasuke aku hanya ingin memberi tahu jika Menma sudah sadar. Aku masih memohon kepadamu, pulanglah—"

"clek—"

Mata biru itu membulat sempurna saat seseorang diujung telefon mengangkat telefonnya. Keheningan terdengar beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Hallo," sebuah suara feminim menyapanya.

Seribu satu pemikiran memenuhi pemikirannya saat ia mendengar suara wanita itu. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, seakan ada kabut hitam yang memenuhi pemikirannya saat ini.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kau bisa memegang handphone Sasuke?"

"Maaf tuan, saya mohon tuan tenang sedikit" suara wanita itu terdengar sedikit panik saat mendengar lontaran pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak saat sebuah pemikiran absurd kini memenuhi otaknya. Kenapa ada wanita asing yang mengangkat telefonnya yang seharusnya ditunjukan untuk suaminya. Apakah benar dugaannya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya demi seorang wanita lain. Bahwa perjalanan bisnis itu hanya alasan Sasuke untuk pergi bersama wanita lain.

Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya bahwa penghianatan rasanya akan sepahit ini.

"Siapa kau_?_" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaanya lagi dengan nada dingin, ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak kepada wanita yang kini berada di ujung sambungan telefonnya.

"Nama saya Sakura, saya adalah istri dari Uchiha Sasuke"

'deg!'

Bagaikan bom, kalimat sederhana itu seperti menjadi pemicu ledakan hebat yang kini memporak porandakan dunianya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kedua kakinya lemas seketika, ia harus bersandar pada teralis besi itu agar tidak ambruk.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" bisiknya. Tak ada nada dingin disana, yang ada hanya ada kebingungan dan kekecewaan.

"Naruto-san kan? Kumohon, Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini di telefon"

"Apa maumu?—"

"Aku sungguh tak ingin membicarakan ini lewat telefon, bisakah kita bertemu dan membicarakan ini semua?"

Naruto mencengkram keras teralis besi hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Rasa kemarahan kembali menghampirinya bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ia tak yakin apakah ia bisa menemui wanita yang menjadi bukti bahwa suaminya selama ini mengkhianatinya.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap anaknya dari jendela kaca besar yang memisahkan mereka. Demi Menma

"Baiklah,"

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu bisakah kita bertemu lusa siang? Aku akan memberi tahu tempat dan nomor handphone ku"

Naruto menganggu pelan hingga ia sadar Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah"

"Terimakasih, nee Naruto-san. Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga tak siap menghadapi saat seperti ini"

'Tak ada orang yang siap untuk menerima kabar bahwa suaminya telah berselingkuh, dasar Jalang!' jerit nya dalam hati namun alih-alih menyuarakannya Naruto memilih untuk terdiam dan memutuskan mengakhiri sambungan telefon itu tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk menangkan diri Naruto kembali membuka kontak di handphone nya. Setelah beberapa waktu sebuah suara terdengar di handphone nya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan?"

"Na-Naruto kun? Ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lemah mendengar suara gadis bernama Hinata itu. Gadis itu selalu terlihat gugup setiap berbicara dengannya, bahkan kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga kesambungan telefon seperti ini.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

"Te-tentu, Memangnya Naruto kun mau mi-minta tolong apa?"

"Bisakah kau jaga Menma besok? Aku harus keluar kota"

"Tentu saja,"

"Terimakasih ya Hinata"

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun"

Dan sambungan telefon itu terputus. Naruto memasukan handphone nya ke saku celana dan kembali kedalam ruang rawat anaknya.

"Tou-chan?"

Naruto terperanjat kaget saat tiba-tiba suara Menma menyapanya. Rupanya anak itu sedari tadi sama sekali tidak tidur. Tipikal Uchiha yang keras kepala.

Naruto memutuskan duduk di tepi ranjang anaknya, ia harus berhati-hati untuk tidak mengenai berbagai macam kabel yang melintang di sekitar ranjang itu. Ia menatap mata biru anaknya yang serupa dengan miliknya itu dan mengusap lembut helaian hitam rambut anaknya.

"Besok Hinata nee-chan akan kesini, ia akan menjagamu beberapa hari"

"Tou-chan mau kemana?" Walau Menma sudah mengenal Hinata dengan baik tapi tetap saja kehadirannya tidak bisa mengantikan kehadiran Tou-channya itu. Ada sebersit rasa takut yang dirasakan bocah itu saat sosok Naruto tak ada di sampingnya.

"Tou-chan harus keluar kota beberapa hari sayang"

Perkataan Naruto entah mengapa membuat Menma menanggis kencang. Naruto panik, walaupun masih kecil tak biasanya anaknya menanggis seperti ini. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Naruto memilih untuk memeluk tubuh mungil putranya itu.

"Tou-chan jangan pergi hiks, Menma tidak mau Tou-chan juga pergi seperti Tou-san"

Kini Naruto mengerti, tenyata bukan hanya dirinya yang trauma dengan kepergian Sasuke. Selama ini Menma juga merasakannya dan pernyataan Naruto tadilah yang menginggatkan bocah itu akan perkataan Tou-sannya di hari mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Naruto merasa bodoh karena tak memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

"Shuushh, jangan menanggis ya. Tidak, Tou-chan tidak akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama Tou-chan janji Tou-chan akan pulang keesokan harinya" Naruto mengusap lembut air mata dari wajah putranya.

"hiks Janji jari manis?"

"Janji jari manis"

Naruto mengangkat jari manisnya dan menautkan jari mereka. Ia mengelitik pelan perut anaknya hingga bocah itu tertawa geli. Mendengar tawa itu senyum tulus kembali terkembang diwajah Naruto.

"Nah kali ini kau harus benar-benar tidur, Tou-chan akan menemanimu"

Naruto ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh putranya dan mendekap pangeran kecilnya itu. Ia menyenandungkan sebuah lullaby yang dulu sering ia dengar saat ia masih kecil. Ia bernyanyi sampai Menma benar-benar terlelap ke alam mimpi. Melihat wajah tertidur anaknya yang begitu damai membuat hati Naruto terasa hangat walau segala cobaan yang menghadangnya tanpa ampun Menma lah yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap berdiri kokoh.

Anaknya itu bukan sekedar buah hatinya. Anaknya itu adalah kompas yang menjaga nya agar tidak tersesat. Anaknya itu adalah cahaya yang menuntunya menjauh dari kegelapan. Anaknya adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat dunianya tetap berputar pada porosnya.

Baginya Menma adalah segalanya dan jika harus berhadapan dengan suami yang telah menghancurkan hatinya itu menjadi satu-satunya cara agar Menma bisa terus bernafas maka hal itu akan ia lakukan. Sial, bahkan jika ia harus menghentikan waktu untuk menyelamatkan putranya pun maka akan ia lakukan.

Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan menemui wanita bernama Sakura itu.

Demi Menma, Demi anaknya

Ya, Demi anaknya

* * *

AN:

Tadaa~ Nikun mengepost chap 2. Untuk sedikit pencerahan Menma disini adalah anak dari Naruto dan Sasuke, dapet dari mana? Itu masih bakal Nikun ceritain nanti tapi bukan sekarang *wink

Biar gak bingung si Menma itu manggil Naruto Tou-chan dan manggil Sasuke Tou-san soalnya kalau salah satu dari mereka dipanggil Kaa-san rasanya rada aneh heheheh

Feedback and review akan sangat membantu Nikun memperbaiki segala kekurangan Nikun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Mpreg (maybe?), bahasa sinetron abis, gaje**

_**Italic - flashback**_

* * *

Entah kenapa hujan pertama di bulan itu justru memilih turun hari ini. Hari yang tak pernah Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya akan ia hadapi. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus menemui seorang bernama Sakura.

Haruno Sakura— ah bukan

Uchiha Sakura.

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa miris. Ia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang dengan polos dan bodohnya percaya begitu saja pada suaminya itu. Suami yang bahkan sudah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Suami yang mencampakan dirinya dan anak mereka. Anak yang kini tenggah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Tou-san nya itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi, anaknya itulah yang membuatnya akhirnya setuju pergi ke tempat ini.

Sekarang disinilah dia, duduk disebuah meja di salah satu cafe yang berada di kota sebelah. Tak pernah ia pikirkan bahwa ternyata selama ini suaminya hanya berada di kota yang tak terlalu jauh dengan kota dimana ia tinggal.

"Aku memang idiot" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Ia mengaduk kopi yang sudah dingin itu. Ia sudah tak peduli sudah berapa lama ia menunggu dan wanita bernama Sakura itu belum juga menampakan dirinya. Tak terlalu keberatan sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada wanita itu nantinya.

Haruskah ia marah, berteriak, atau mungkin menampar wanita yang tega merebut suaminya itu.

Tapi, pada saat akhirnya wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya. Saat itulah Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata pertamanya yang meluncur begitu saja.

"Ya tuhan," bisiknya lemas

Wanita itu sedang hamil

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kini ia benar-benar tak tahu situasi apa yang sedang ia jalani saat ini. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menanggis, lagipula ia tidak sudi menanggis dihadapan wanita itu.

Sakura yang melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu terdiam. Ia perlahan duduk di hadapannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada pemuda yang kelihatannya bisa meledak kapan saja. Ia memilih diam dan tak berani mengambil resiko.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menahan emosinya yang sedari tadi memaksa keluar. Setelah ia yakin tak akan meledak ke wanita di hadapannya itu, ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar melihat rupa wanita itu.

Ia cantik

Hell, tentu saja ia cantik. Mana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau menikahi wanita yang buruk rupa, ia hafal betul ego pria itu. Hal kedua yang Naruto sadari adalah kemiripan wajah itu dengan seseorang di masa lalu Sasuke. Ingatan itu terasa samar dan Naruto tak tahu apakah dugaannya itu benar atau tidak.

"Baiklah—" Ia menatap mata hijau itu.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, "

Sakura mengangguk. Jelas terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya bahwa ia merasa tak nyaman berada disini. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini terasa berat —"

"Uzumaki— panggil aku Uzumaki Naruto" Potong Naruto cepat. Ia sudah tak sudi menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai namanya.

"Maaf, "

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti benar maksud dari pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Delapan bulan"

Naruto mencengkram erat sendok yang ia pegang sehingga ia yakin bahwa sendok itu kini sudah bengkok. Ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa suaminya sudah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain selama delapan bulan dan tentu sudah menidurinya mengingat kondisi wanita itu saat ini.

"Maaf-maafkan aku. Aku tahu semua ini salahku" Sakura perlahan kini menanggis.

"Harusnya aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya tak memaksanya hiks" Kalimatnya kini terdengar tak jelas karena diselingi oleh isakan. Beruntung bagi mereka karena saat ini cafe itu sedang sepi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua dimulai delapan bulan lalu"

* * *

_Sasuke memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tangannya masih mengenggam hasil alat test kehamilan yang menampilkan dua buah garis yang saling tumpang tindih. Positif._

"_Sasuke, kumohon katakan sesuatu" Jerit Sakura frustasi. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari wajah gadis itu._

"_Aku harus berkata apa? Ini semua kecelakaan" Pria beriris hitam itu berujar datar akan tetapi garis kekhawatiran terlukis jelas dikeningnya. _

"_Aku tahu, tapi ini semua juga karena salahmu" pekik Sakura._

_Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, memaksa gadis itu untuk mundur beberapa langkah karena tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Onxy bertemu Emerland. _

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ka-kau tahukan, tidak mungkin ini terjadi jika kau tidak melakukan itu" _

"_Tidak, jika kau tidak memaksaku"_

'_plak' _

_Sasuke terdiam saat ia merasakan pipinya memerah. Seseorang menamparnya, tidak ada yang pernah berani melakukan itu sebelumnya padanya. Tidak ada._

"_Kau tahu kalau kita berdua sama sekali tidak sadar, Kau tahu itu kan Uchiha!" Beruntung kamar hotel itu kedap suara, jika tidak maka semua orang bisa mendengar teriakan Sakura saat ini. Sasuke menatap dingin gadis dihadapannya, ekspresinya hampir tak berubah. _

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya datar_

"_Tentu saja pertanggung jawaban mu!" Sakura menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya "Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab"_

_Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menikahimu"_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus siap datang kepemakamanku" Sakura segera berbalik badan namun langkahnya ditahan oleh tangan kekar yang memaksanya untuk berbalik badan dan lagi-lagi melihat mata hitam itu lagi._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Sudah jelaskan, buat apa aku hidup jika begini jadinya. Sadar tidak kalau kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku" Kalimat itu hampir tak terdengar di antara tangisan yang kini bercampur amarah._

"_Ayah dan Ibuku pasti akan membuangku, pernahkah kau berfikir apa yang aku tanggung jika mereka tahu aku ini hamil tanpa suami" sambungnya._

"_Kita bisa menggugurkannya" Jawab Sasuke enteng._

_Mata emerald itu membulat tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut pria itu. _

"_Brengsek kau!" dan lagi-lagi tamparan melayang ke pipi putih itu._

"_Apa-apan kau ini? Bukankah sama saja jika kau bunuh diri" _

"_Setidaknya aku bisa menemaninya jika aku mati bersama anak ini. Aku bukan manusia sepertimu"_

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak berfikir panjang, ia melihat mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Harus ia akui ia adalah manusia brengsek tapi kini ia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia panik, dan frustasi. Setitik rasa bersalah menjalari hatinya dan semakin melebar. Ia tahu ia harus bertanggung jawab tapi ia juga tidak bisa menginggalkan kehidupannya. Tarik menarik terjadi didalam hatinya hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan._

_Ditarik lembut tubuh itu dan membalutnya dalam dekapan. Gadis itu menanggis di pelukannya, tapi ia tidak meronta._

"_Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu apa yang aku fikirkan saat ini—" di elus pelan helaian pink itu "Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu, maafkan aku"_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya "Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku minta maaf, dan izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku akan menikahimu dan mencoba menjadi ayah untuk anak kita"_

_Sasuke tahu, jika ada tempat yang lebih buruk dari neraka maka disanalah tempatnya kelak karena ia telah menghianati dua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan membohongi seorang gadis yang hanya meminta ketulusan hatinya. _

_Maafkan aku Kami-sama_

* * *

Naruto terdiam.

Pikirannya kacau, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dihadapannya Sakura menunduk dalam, ia memainkan ujung blouse yang ia kenakan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk bebeapa saat sampai akhirnya Naruto menemukan kata-kata kembali.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanyanya lemah

Sakura hampir menanggis saat itu juga melihat wajah tersakiti Naruto, ia merasa menjadi wanita paling jahat. Ia perebut suami orang, ia tahu itu. Jika saja saat itu ia tahu Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan pernikahan.

"Kami berdua mabuk saat itu, sumpah aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bersamamu"

"Dia tidak menceritakan apapun? Bahkan saat kalian menikah?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Sasuke tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kehidupannya yang lampau, yang ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tua sasuke sudah tiada dan mereka harus menikah secara diam-diam karena Sasuke tidak ingin diketahui oleh Kakaknya, Kakak yang menurut ceritanya telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Tentu saat itu ia tidak merasak curiga bahkan ia merasa tersanjung karena dimatanya Sasuke mencoba melindunginya dari sosok pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kini ia merasa bodoh dan dipermainkan bahkan kini ia tak yakin ia bisa mempercayai Sasuke lagi,

"Aku mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya saat aku melihat handphone Sasuke, semua panggilanmu" Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi "dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia bekerja, biasanya ia kembali saat malam."

Naruto tak habis fikir bisa-bisanya Sasuke membuat kebohongan sempurna seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak pindah tempat kerja.

"Naruto-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini?" Entah kenapa Naruto membaca rasa takut di raut wajah itu.

"Aku punya masalah yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya"

Tangis gadis itu tiba-tiba meledak.

"Kumohon, kau boleh membenciku tapi aku mohon kepadamu jangan rebut Sasuke dariku. Aku butuh dia, anakku butuh dia" Sakura tahu apa yang ia katakan itu gila. Naruto tidak pernah merebut Sasuke, ia lah yang merebut Sasuke dari pemuda itu tapi entah kenapa akalnya memaksanya untuk berfikir sebaliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya" ujar Sakura pelan

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kursi Sakura "Kuberi tahu kau sesuatu Sakura" ujarnya dingin.

"Bohong jika aku tidak marah padamu saat ini, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku memang pernah mencintai pria namun setelah apa yang terjadi kini aku sadar jika aku tidak mungkin terus mencintainya. Aku akan menemuinya dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya, setelah itu—"

Naruto menatap lekat mata gadis itu mencoba menyalurkan emosinya melewati kontak mata dan sukses membuat Sakura diam terpaku.

"Setelah itu aku akan membiarkanmu memilikinya, semoga kau bahagia dengannya"

Dan dengan kalimat itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku.

* * *

A/N:

Astaga, apa yang Nikun tulis sih?

Maaf updatenya rada lama, tugas lagi menumpuk tapi Nikun berusaha untuk tetap update.

Review dan Saran sangat membantu Nikun mengembangkan cerita \\(^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Mpreg (maybe?), bahasa sinetron abis, gaje**

_**Italic – flashback**_

* * *

_Naruto memandang bayangannya di cermin. Ia kembali mencoba membenarkan letak dasi orange yang dari tadi selalu miring. Bukannya ia tidak bisa atau apa, tapi tangannya yang semenjak tadi pagi gemetaran menjadi alasan utamannya. Ia gugup. Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan tak ada manusia yang tidak gugup di hari pernikahan mereka._

"_Na-naruto-kun?" sebuah suara lembut menyapanya membuatnya membalikan tubuhnya dan sosok Hinata tampak berdiri di ambang pintu. _

_Naruto tersenyum cerah melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Hinata perlahan menghampirinya dan meletakan buket bungga berwarna putih bersih itu di salah satu meja diruangan tersebut. Tanpa kata gadis itu segera mengambil alih dasi yang tergantung di leher pemuda pirang tersebut dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai dasi itu kini terpasang apik di lehernya. _

"_Terimakasih Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa memasang benda itu dengan benar dari tadi" ucap Naruto. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan. _

"_Pa-pasti kau gugup ya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan, namun sukses membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah. _

"_Tak usah malu, semua orang merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang" Hinata menyerahkan buket bungga ke sang calon pengantin tersebut. _

"_Terimakasih Hinata-chan" Ujar Naruto. Walaupun pemalu tapi Hinata tahu benar sifat pemuda tersebut jadi dengan mudah gadis itu bisa merasakan keraguan di nada bicara Naruto. Sembari merapihkan rambut pirang yang tampaknya sulit untuk dirapihkan itu, Hinata bertanya lagi "Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun?" _

"_Entahlah, Hinata-chan" Naruto kini duduk di salah satu kursi dan membiarkan Hinata merapihkan rambutnya._

"_Apa menurutmu aku bisa membuatnya bahagia? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menyakitinya? Bagaimana jika nanti kami akan bertengkar? Bagimana jika hubungan kami ini salah?" _

_Hinata tertawa lembut mendengar lontaran pertanyaan pemuda tersebut. Ia menarik bangku dan duduk tepat di hadapan pemuda tersebut._

"_Kau tahu Naruto-kun? Kaa-san pernah bilang kalau cinta tidak pernah salah. Aku tak bilang bahwa kalian akan selalu baik-baik saja. Akan datang waktunya saat badai besar datang, saat itulah kalian berdua di uji" Hinata berkata lembut. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kau akan tahu apakah orang itu adalah orang yang tepat saat hatimu mengatakan demikian. Jika badai itu datang, mungkin akan terasa sakit namun saat itulah kalian akan sadar kalau kalian mencintai satu sama lain jadi—" Hinata bangkit dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu untuk kembali berdiri._

"_Pergilah, temui dia yang menunggumu di altar sana. Ucapkan janji itu, janji kalau kalian akan saling mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kalian" _

_Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk gadis itu "Terimakasih Hinata-chan"_

"_Na-naruto-kun, tolong lepas kau membuat gaunku beberantakan lagi" Ujar Hinata saat sifat gugupnya kembali lagi._

"_Hehehe, Jaa-nee Hinata-chan!" ujar pemuda itu ceria sebelum berlari keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memproses tentang kejadian barusan._

* * *

Naruto menatap Cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin yang mengikat dirinya dengan Sasuke, cincin yang seharusnya menjadi bukti cinta mereka namun kini cincin itu tak lebih dari bukti penghianatan dimatanya. Dilepaskan cincin itu dan ditaruhnya di kursi penumpang sebelum ia turun dari mobil menyusul Sakura yang kini telah berjalan lebih dahulu.

Pepohonan rindang biasanya membuatnya merasa nyaman, namun kali ini ada sesuatu di hatinya yang membuatnya tak bisa merasakan tenang tak peduli sebanyak apapun pohon yang kini mengelilingi mereka. Didepannya berdiri sebuah rumah mewah yang dikelilingi pagar tinggi. Pantas saja ia tak pernah menemukan Sasuke, ternyata selama ini ia tinggal di pinggiran kota di dalam hutan yang jauh dari peradaban.

Sakura membuka gerbang itu dan postur tubuhnya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Naruto kini berjalan mendahului Sakura, ia mencoba menghiraukan gadis yang ia tahu kini tengah menanggis dalam diam di belakangnya. Harusnya dia yang menanggis, bukan gadis itu.

Mereka baru saja tiba di dalam rumah selama 15 menit sebelum sebuah mobil memasuki perkarangan rumah tersebut. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya karena ia tahu siapa yang baru saja datang, sedangkan Sakura tampak berdiri tegang dengan ekpresi wajah yang tampak ketakuan. Gadis itu berjalan kearah pintu dan memandang kearah Naruto seolah meminta ijin sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu.

"Sakura, mobil siapa yang ada di dep—" suara bariton itu terpotong di akhir kalimat saat sepasang mata empunya menemukan sosok lain di ruangan tersebut selain Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu namun ekpresi terkejut terlukis jelas di wajah yang biasanya tidak menunjukan ekpresi apapun.

"Sasuke, tolong jelaskan padaku apa ini semua" Suara Sakuralah yang justru memecahkan keheningan.

"Sakura, kembalilah ke kamar sekarang" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku berhak atas penjelasanmu Sasuke" paksa Sakura lagi dan menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. Air mata kembali mengalir deras dimatanya. Sasuke segera menarik tangannya yang ternyata berhasil membuat wanita itu limbung dan hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak ada dinding yang menahan tubuhnya saat itu.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Sekarang masuklah kekamar dan jangan membangkang!" Teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah wanita itu yang langsung membuat Sakura pucat seketika. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

"Berengsek kau Sasuke!" jeritnya sebelum berlari masuk kearah salah satu kamar. Suara bantingan pintu terdengar sebelum lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi,

"Naruto, Aku —"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Uchiha?" ujar Naruto dingin. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau semua ini salah paham? Kalau semua ini tidak seperti yang aku duga. Jawab aku Uchiha! Itu kan yang ada di otak jenius mu itu?!" pecah sudah kesabarannya dan bagaikan ledakan bom ia menumpahkan semua emosinya.

"Aku memang tidak sejenius kau Uchiha tapi aku tahu apa yang aku lihat!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau Idiot, Naruto" ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar lelah.

Suara tawa terdengar, namun bukan tawa bahagia tetapi tawa miris yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Lalu apa? Kau berselingkuh di belakangku, memiliki istri dan anak, dan aku dengan bodohnya menanti kepulanganmu setiap hari, kau dengar itu Uchiha? Setiap hari!" air mata perlahan tumpah dari sepasang mata biru itu.

"Setiap hari aku menghubungimu, memohon kau untuk pulang. Aku selalu mencemaskanmu, aku tidak bisa tidur karena takut ada hal buruk yang menimpamu, aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang karena memikirkan kau sudah makan atau belum, aku menghabiskan waktu ku untuk mencarimu, dan lihat apa yang aku dapatkan Uchiha? Kau ternyata selama ini tengah bersenang-senang, membangun keluarga barumu sendiri. Keluarga 'normal' mu"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menunggu bantahan dari orang di hadapannya akan tetapi orang itu hanya diam saja dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa ia baca. Ego seorang Uchiha ternyata tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa terkejut yang kini di rasakan Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menjawabku saat anakmu kini tengah sekarat" kalimat itu sukses membuat nafas seorang Uchiha Sasuke tercekat.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Naruto? Menma kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lucu jika aku berfikir kalau kau peduli dengan kondisi Menma" Ejekan miris terdengar di nada suara Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku peduli dengannya, dia anakku juga!"

"Hah? Lalu kau kemana selama ini Sasuke?! Kemana kau saat aku memohon padamu untuk pulang dan menyelamatkan Menma! Kamana KAU!" jerit Naruto tak kalah kencang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku setiap hari meneleponmu mengabarkan tentang kesehatan Menma semenjak kau pergi bahkan saat Tsunade memvonis anak kita dan saat kaulah yang bisa menyelamatkan anak kita" Perlahan kedua kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya dan membuatnya terduduk dilantai, ia kembali terisak mengingat kondisi anaknya tersebut.

"_Glomerulonefritis_, Dokter bilang transpalasi ginjal hanyalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Dokter bilang aku tidak bisa menyumbangkan ginjalku untuknya, kemungkinan terbesar tinggallah kau Sasuke"

Sasuke berdiri membatu mendengar itu semua. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang kondisi anaknya tersebut. Ia kehilangan kontak dengan Naruto saat ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika pemuda itu selama ini mencoba menghubunginya. Rasa bersalah menghantamnya dengan kekuatan penuh terlebih melihat sosok Naruto yang kini menanggis di tengah-tengah ruang tamunya.

"Naruto, kau tidak mengerti. Aku melakukan ini semua demi kau, demi anak kita" ujarnya pelan dan mencoba mendekap sosok berambut pirang itu.

'Plak!'

Rasa panas menjelar di pipinya saat Naruto menamparnya. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Sudah cukup dengan kebohoganmu Uchiha, aku sudah muak! Sakura benar, kau itu brengsek" dengan kalimat penuh kebencian Naruto segera bergegas keluar rumah tersebut. Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan dengan segera mengejar pemuda itu, dihiraukan panggilan Sakura yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Naruto.

"Nar, tunggu! Naruto" Teriak Sasuke namun dihiraukan. Ia berlari menghampiri mobil putih tersebut dan dengan memukul kaca jendela mobi itu dengan frustasi "Kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Naruto segera tancap gas dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun dari pemuda itu.

"Sial!" tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari kearah mobilnya sendiri dan mengejar mobil Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia menghiraukan Sakura yang kini berdiri memanggil namanya di ambang pintu, persetan dengan gadis itu.

Hidup di pinggir kota bukan tanpa resiko, jalan yang curam dan dikelilingi jurang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh namun bukan berarti ia memelankan mobilnya. Ia kini mengemudi bagai orang kesetanan, mencoba mengejar mobil suaminya yang juga mengemudi seperti dirinya.

Suara ringtone handphone miliknya terdengar saat mereka memasuki batas kota. Sasuke mencoba menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus mengengemudi namun ada firasatnya memaksanya untuk mengangkat telefon itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan didepannya ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kau telah melanggar berjanjian kita dengan mengejarnya" Suara disebrang sana membuat Sasuke membatu. Ia kenal suara itu.

"Brengsek kau! Ini semua salahmu! Aku tidak peduli dengan perjanjian konyol itu" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya kali ini.

"Jawaban salah, sekarang berhenti dan pulanglah"

"Atau apa? Kau akan mengancamku lagi? Keluargaku hancur karenamu. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katamu lagi!" dan dengan kasar ia mematikan sambungan telefon itu dan kembali fokus mengemudi.

Namun apa yang selanjutnya terjadi membuatnya menyesali setiap kalimat yang ia katakan kepada orang 'itu'. Sebuah Truk besar tiba-tiba datang dari perempatan jalan itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat truk itu menghantam mobil putih didepannya. Semua kejadian itu bagaikan slow motion saat mobil itu terpental karena efek dahsyat hantaman yang terjadi, bagaikan kaleng mobil itu menghantam pembatas jalan sebelum akhirnya tenggelam di curamnya jurang.

Dunia Sasuke begaikan berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi bahkan saat ia perlahan keluar dari mobilnya sendiri. Teriakan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya tidak terdengar di telinganya saat matanya menatap kearah jejak ban yang ada ditengah jalan dan juga besi pembatas yang kini hancur.

Handphone kembali bergetar, dan dengan tangan yang kini bergetar hebat ia menatap rangkaian kata yang kini menghiasi layar handphonenya. Kata yang mungkin akan menghantuinya seumur hidupnya.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kau tidak mendengarkan Kakakmu, Sasuke"

\- To Be Continued -

* * *

A/N : Nikun emang jahat. Yosh, komen sangat membantu untuk menentukan nasib mereka semua *ketawa laknat* ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, bahasa sinetron abis, gaje**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru**

**Side pairing: Open Request**

_**Italic - flashback**_

* * *

Bau obat menusuk indra penciuman. Bau khas rumah sakit memang tak pernah menyenangkan, terlebih untuk orang yang menunggu dengan kaku di bangku biru pucat di depan salah satu pintu yang berada di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Panik, takut, putus asa, marah. Mungkin itu sepenggal kata yang cocok menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia duduk tegang dengan mata memandang horor kearah pintu ruang gawat darurat itu. Pintu yang kini memisahkan dirinya dengan suaminya. Tangannya masih gemetar hebat dan ia terus menolak saat seorang perawat menawarkan diri untuk mengecek keadaanya.

sembilan jam lalu kepanikan terjadi di rumah sakit itu saat seorang korban kecelakaan datang kerumah sakit. Kondisinya sangat parah bahkan semua orang yang menyaksikannya masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya kalau ia masih hidup saat dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat. Namun bukan itu penyebab kehebohan utamanya. Seorang pria dengan jas yang sudah berantakan dan berlumuran darahlah penyebabnya. Pria yang sejak awal terus menggengam tangan sang korban, menolak melepaskannya. Butuh beberapa perawat dan seorang penjaga keamanan untuk melepaskan gengaman itu. Memaksa pria itu untuk tenang dan menunggu di ruang tunggu saat pria itu mati-matian menolak untuk diperiksa oleh petugas medis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kumohon selamatkan suamiku" ujarnya lirih setiap saat ada perawat yang mencoba mendekatinya, bahkan ia terkadang hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Para perawat itu memandang pria itu dengan tatapan prihatin. Setelah menyelimuti pria yang dari tadi tidak bergerak dari posisinya tersebut dan meletakan satu set pakaian bersih di bangku sebelah, Merekapun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan pria itu sendiri.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk di lorong sepi rumah sakit. Tak bergerak dari posisinya sejak sembilan jam yang lalu.

Pikirannya kacau, ia tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan bau amis darah yang mulai mengering di jas mahal yang ia gunakan, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan sedih orang-orang disekitarnya, yang sudah tidak lagi peduli lagi dengan dunia. Bagaimana bisa ia peduli dengan dunia jika 'dunianya' saat ini sedang meregang nyawa di ruangan itu.

"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia. Kau boleh menghukumku, tapi kumohon tidak dengan cara ini. Dia tidak bersalah jadi kumohon jangan ambil dia untuk menghukumku" doanya dalam diam. Doa yang terus menerus ia ulangi sejak sembilan jam lalu. sembilan jam yang bagaikan ribuan abad baginya.

Penantiannya berakhir saat salah satu dokter yang menanggani suaminya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat jantungnya kini berdetak liar sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menghampiri dokter itu.

Dokter itu menantapnya melepaskan masker yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan nada yang lembut karena ia mengerti berapa besarnya syok yang kini di alami pria dihadapannya itu. "Operasinya berhasil, dia masih bersama kita saat ini" ujarnya sembari memegang bahu pria itu, dan benar seperti dugaanya tubuh pria itu langsung lemas seketika saat seluruh adrenalinnya seketika hilang. Ia membimbing pria berambut hitam itu untuk kembali duduk sembari memberikan isyarat kepada seorang suster di pos jaga. Tak butuh waktu lama suster itu menghampiri mereka dan memberikan secangkir teh hangat.

"Minumlah, itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang" ujar dokter itu. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu. Aroma teh cukup membantu walau tidak terlalu banyak, setidaknya kini ia memiliki tenaga untuk berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?" tanyanya. Dokter berambut kelabu itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan memasukan benda itu ke dalam saku kemejanya sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke seakan memastikan kalau pria itu tidak akan hampir pingsan lagi sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Kau sangat beruntung, kami sempat kehilangannya beberapa kali tadi tapi kini kondisinya sudah cukup stabil, walaupun kami harus tetap mengawasi kondisinya. Ia ada di ruang ICU saat ini" Mendengar itu Sasuke bisa sedikit melepaskan nafas lega.

"Tapi—" dokter itu tiba-tiba kembali melanjutkan, membuatnya kembali mencengkram teh yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Anda harus paham tentang kondisinya saat ini sangat rentan, merupakan keajaiban dia bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Saya benci mengatakan ini, tapi kemungkinan ia untuk bertahan sangat tipis" Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak liar mendengar penuturan dokter dihadapannya itu.

"Kau bilang tadi jika ia sudah stabil?" Sasuke tau seharusnya tidak berteriak. Kini semua mata yang ada dilorong itu menatap kearahnya namun ia tidak peduli. Matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik dokter tersebut saat pria itu berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini diruangan saya" Dokter tersebut mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya dan dengan patuh diturutinya.

Dokter itu segera menyalakan komputer diruangan kerjanya saat mereka tiba diruangan itu. Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia. Kali ini sang Uchiha tidak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya duduk terdiam saat dokter itu mulai berbicara.

"Seperti yang bisa anda liat tuan—"

"Sasuke" Ia tidak mau repot-repot memberikan nama keluarganya yang biasanya dia banggakan itu. Lagipula dokter itu tampak tak mau ambil pusing dan melanjutkan presentasinya.

"Baiklah tuan Sasuke, seperti yang anda lihat ini adalah rekaman gambar tubuh pasien saat kami akan memulai prosedur operasi" dokter itu menunjuka gambar yang sepertinya hasil dari x-ray tubuh. "Kecelakaan itu menimbulkan kerusakan besar atau dengan kata lain 12 tulang pasien patah, beberapa pendarahan luar maupun dalam, dan kerusakan otak akibat benturan. Kami berhasil menghentikan pendarahan dan memperbaiki tulang pasien akan tetapi kerusakan otaklah yang menjadi hal yang kami takutkan" kali ini dokter itu menganti gambar di layar "Ini adalah hasil CT-Scan pasien. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan sangat serius sehingga kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak"

Sasuke memandang layar itu dengan tatapan kosong. Otaknya yang biasanya cepat itu kini terasa lambat "apa yang akan terjadi dok?" tanyanya pasrah.

"Sejujurnya kami tidak tahu, karena pada dasarnya kerusakan otak sangat tidak bisa di duga. Ia bisa saja baik-baik saja, ia bisa saja kehilangan memorinya, dan mungkin kehilangan kemampuan motoriknya. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi, kita hanya bisa mengetahui dampaknya saat ia terbangun nanti. Jika saja ia bisa sadar kembali"

"Jika ia bisa sadar kembali?" Sasuke membeo.

"Ya, maafkan kami tuan Sasuke. Kemungkinan ia bisa kembali dari koma hanyalah 30%"

Dokter itu kembali berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kata-kata dokter itu terus terulang di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak, mengingatkanya tentang semua kesalahannya yang mungkin tidak bisa lagi di perbaiki.

Naruto mungkin tidak akan bangun lagi. Ia akan kehilangannya, begitu pula Menma.

Semua kejadian itu terlalu berat baginya. Ia berulang kali harus menjaga akal sehatnya agar tidak keluar dari batas normal, mengingat masih adanya harapan.

Ia berjalan lunglai menuju ruangan dimana sang suami kini berada dan apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuat kedua kakinya lemas. Terpisah oleh kaca besar yang memisahkan dirinya dengan ruang ektra steril itu ia bisa melihat sosok orang yang dicintainya. Kabel-kabel mengelilinginya, terpasang dengan beragam alat kedokteran yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa namanya. Sosok itu, sosok yang biasanya hangat sehangat matahari pagi kini tergolek kaku dengan kulit yang sepucat salju. Sosok yang kini sangat bergantung pada peralatan medis itu seharusnya tidak berada disana, ia harusnya menemani Sasuke saat-saat sulit seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar ia menekan kaca itu terlalu keras hingga jarinya memutih. Dalam hati ia sadar, bahwa ini adalah karma untuknya karena menyia-nyiakan orang-orang yang dicintainya tapi egonya menolak pemikiran itu, egonya memaksanya untuk percaya bahwa ini adalah ketidak adilan takdir yang di tuliskan untuknya.

"Anda bisa masuk jika anda mau" Seorang perawat tiba-tiba menegurnya, mungkin ia terganggu dengan sosok Sasuke yang hampir bisa dibilang menempel di dinding kaca itu.

"Anda bisa membersihkan tubuh anda dulu sebelum masuk" lanjut perawat itu lagi sembari memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang berantakan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, mungkin perawat itu benar. Ia benar-benar harus membersihkan tubuhnya dulu namun masih ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Jajaran nomor-nomor itu masih berderet rapih di daftar kontak miliknya. Ia bingung harus menghubungi siapa tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa mungkin hanya orang itu yang bisa ia andalkan saat ini.

"Moshi-moshi?" Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Otaknya berputar mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Gaara?" tanyanya sederhana.

"Ya? Sasuke? Ada apa?" Orang disebrang sana terdengar sedikit terkejut. Tak heran mengingat sudah lama Sasuke tidak menghubunginya. Mereka dulu merupakan teman dekat saat kuliah, sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Naruto memang memilihnya namun Sasuke tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Gaara itu masih menaruh hati pada suaminya itu dan entah dengan alasan apa Sasuke merasa bahwa Gaara berhak tau mengingat betapa pedulinya ia pada Naruto.

"Ada berita buruk" Jawabnya lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sosok di dalam ruangan itu, matanya kosong saat ia akhirnya memberitahu apa yang terjadi "Naruto kecelakaan".

Hening

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, namun Sasuke tau bahwa Gaara belum menutup sambungan telefon mereka. Mungkin benar, berita ini sama beratnya untuk Gaara. Sebersit rasa cemburu mendatanginya saat ia sadar kalau rasa cinta Gaara untuk suaminya itu tidak berkurang sama sekali.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" akhirnya suara itu terdengar lagi, namun entah kenapa Sasuke dapat mendengar nada kesedihan di suara itu.

"Kami ada dirumah sakit, aku akan mengirimkanmu alamat lengkapnya"

"Kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Akulah keluarganya, aku suaminya" ok, Sasuke akui itu sedikit konyol. Ia seolah-olah ingin menekan kan posisinya sebagai suami dari Naruto, walau ia tau predikat itu sudah tidak layak ia sandang lagi mengingat apa yang ia lakukan

Gaara tampak menghela nafas panjang "Maksudku keluarganya yang lain, apa Menma tau?"

Sasuke bagaikan tersambar petir, ia tersadar bahwa anaknya itu belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Disatu sisi ia ingin memberi tahu anaknya tentang kejadian ini, namun disisi yang lain, sisi dimana sifat egoisnya lebih menguasainya ia tidak ingin anaknya itu tahu. Lebih baik anak itu tidak mengetahui apapun dari pada harus mengetahui kenyataan sepahit ini. Anak itu terlalu polos untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu orang tuanya kini tengah sekarat.

Tidak, ia tidak mau anaknya tahu. Egois memang, namun saat ini itulah keputusan finalnya.

"Belum, aku tidak memberitahunya. Dia masih terlalu kecil"

"Aku mengerti tapi kau tetap harus memberitahu yang lain, aku akan kesana secepatnya"

"_Thanks_"

"Ya, dan Sasuke— aku turut berduka"

Sasuke terdiam, ia merasa beruntung karena ternyata sahabatnya itu masih setia kepadanya walaupun banyaknya masalah yang dulu menghampiri mereka berdua. Sasuke mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum memutuskan telefon. Kata-kata Gaara terngiang di fikirannya, mungkin pemuda berambut merah itu benar. Setidaknya harus ada yang tahu tentang kejadian ini selain dirinya, tapi siapa? Naruto hampir tidak punya keluarga kandung yang tersisa. Selain Menma, Pilihannya hanya dua, si nenek tua bernama Tsunade yang sudah Naruto anggap orang tua atau seorang gadis pemalu yang Sasuke tau juga menaruh hati kepada suaminya itu.

Pilihan kedua terdengar cukup aman untuk saat ini, setidaknya gadis bernama Hinata itu tidak akan mencabik-cabiknya jika tau cerita yang sebenarnya. Sasuke kembali berkutat ke layar handphone miliknya dan benar nomor gadis itu ternyata masih ada di deretan kontaknya.

"Hallo, Sasuke-kun?" Suara feminim lembut terdengar olehnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari kata yang sekiranya cocok.

"Hinata"

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau menghubungi kami juga" nada senang tersisip di nada suara wanita itu, ia bahkan bisa mendengar samar suara anak laki-lakinya di sambungan telefon itu.

"Kau sedang bersama Menma saat ini?"

"Ya, kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng panik, namun akhirnya sadar bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini "Tidak, bisakah kau menjauh darinya sebentar. Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting"

"Baiklah sebentar"

Hinata tidak menutup sambungan telefon sehingga ia bisa mendengar saat gadis itu mengucuapkan beberapa kalimat kepada anaknya, sebuah rasa hangat muncul didadanya saat bisa mendengar suara anaknya yang tanpa sadar sangat ia rindukan itu. Suara pintu tertutup terndengar sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" nada suara Hinata terdengar khawatir.

"Naruto kecelakaan" ujarnya pelan, hampir berbisik malah. Air mata kembali membasahi kedua iris hitam miliknya saat ia memandangi sosok di dalam ruangan ICU itu. Rupanya tak hanya ia yang menanggis karena ia juga bisa mendengar isakan di ujung sambungan telefonnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata di sela tangisannya, ia menolak untuk percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang,"

"La-lalu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?"

"Ia selamat" semoga saja, sambungnya dalam hati namun tentu saja enggan ia ucapkan.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata terisak untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku akan mengabarimu lebih lanjut dan Hinata bisakah kau tidak memberitahu Menma, kumohon"

"Aku mengerti," Hinata berujar pelan.

"Terimakasih Hinata" tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

"Kau dengarkan Naruto? Banyak yang menyayangimu. Jadi kumohon jangan menyerah" bisiknya pada sosok yang tidak mungkin bisa mendengarkannya.

* * *

Keheningan terasa menyesakan saat Hinata kembali memasuki ruangan bercat putih itu. Diranjang seorang bocah berambut hitam pekat memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan matanya yang menunjukan rasa penasaran.

"Hinata-nee, Kenapa?" pertanyaan polos itu terucap begitu saja. Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng pelan dan sebisa mungkin tersenyum.

"Tousan melefon? Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanya bocah itu lagi, ia menyingkirkan buku ensiklopedia dinosaurus yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya dan dengan penasaran ia mencoba turun dari ranjangnya namun dengan segera dicegah oleh Hinata.

"Mereka belum pulang" ujar Hinata perlahan "mereka bilang ada sedikit urusan jadi mereka tidak bisa langsung pulang" Hinata harus mengerahkan segenap kendali dirinya untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga saat melihat ekpresi kecewa dari wajah kecil didepannya. Menma mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela

"seharusnya kau tak usah berbohong" ujar bocah itu hampir berbisik. Hinata terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu, sederet skenario bermain di kepalanya. Anak itu tahu, pikirnya panik. Kini gadis itu harus mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberitahu berita ini. Perlahan ia duduk di ranjang itu "Menma?" panggilnya pelan dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kedua mata itu sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Mereka meninggalkanku kan?" tanya bocah itu disela-sela isakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti sembari perlahan membawa tubuh kecil itu kepelukannya. Ia bisa meraksan tubuh kecil itu bergetar saat tangisannya semakin membesar "Mereka- hiks mereka meninggalkan Menma karena Menma sakit-sakitan kan?"

Di imajinasi tergilanya sekalipun Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan kalau bocah kecil di pelukannya bisa berfikiran seperti itu bahkan otaknya yang jauh lebih dewasa mungkin tidak bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Menma. Tentu saja bukan seperti itu" Hinata membelai lembut pipi bocah itu, memaksa kedua mata itu untuk menatap matanya "Kenapa Menma berfikir seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Lalu kenapa Tou-san dan Tou-chan tidak pulang? Tou-san tidak pernah pulang sejak lama sekali" ungkap bocah itu setenggah berbisik "dan Tou-chan janji akan pulang hari ini tapi ternyata tidak"

Hinata terdiam mendengarnya dan membiarkan bocah itu menanggis di pelukannya dan mencoba memberikan apa yang di paling diperlukan oleh bocah itu.

Kasih sayang.

* * *

"_Itachi tunggu!" suara teriakan yang terdengar di antara suara rintik hujan membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki mobil dan dengan gerakan malas ia membalikan badannya "ada apa lagi Sasuke?" tanyanya kesal kepada sosok adiknya yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya._

"_Kau gila? Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu matang-matang," ujar pemuda itu dengan nafas sedikit memburu setelah sedari tadi mengejar Kakaknya itu, ia bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kini sudah basah kuyup._

"_Apa yang harus kupikirkan lagi? Kau tahu sendiri hasilnya, Kakek tua itu tidak akan mengizinkanku!" bentak Uchiha tertua itu._

"_Lalu kau ingin pergi begitu saja dengan dia?" ujar Sasuke sembari menunjuk sosok lain yang kini tenggah duduk di mobil kakaknya, sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua kakak-adik itu dengan ekperesi ketakutan. _

"_Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau Otouto, dan aku sudah lelah menjadi boneka untuk keluarga ini" seumur hidup Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat ekpresi mengancam Kakaknya secara langsung. Ekpresi yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk merinding itu dikeluarkan Kakaknya hanya untuk membela sosok didalam mobil itu. Sosok yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih Kakaknya dan juga sosok yang membuat Kakaknya berani melakukan hal ternekat, Membangkang perkataan Ayah mereka. _

_Lelah dengan pertengakaran itu, Itachi membalikan badannya dan membuka pintu mobilnya._

"_Setidaknya kau harus memfikirkan ancaman Tousan. Kalian dalam bahaya kalau kau tetap nekat pergi" kata-kata adiknya itu sanggup membuat gerakannya terhenti namun niatnya sudah bulat. Mereka akan pergi dengan atau tanpa restu dari keluarganya._

"_Kalau begitu biarkan Kakek tua itu mencoba, aku sudah tidak takut lagi dengannya" tantangnya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung._

_Itulah saat terakhir Sasuke bertemu dengan sang Kakak._

_Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi di malam ia mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya dibantai. Ia melihat sang Kakak berdiri di antara tumpukan mayat kedua orang tua mereka dan mengatakan kalimat yang akan terus terngiang di setiap mimpi buruknya_

"_Kau lihat kan Sasuke, ini ganjarannya jika berani merenggut orang yang aku cintai"_

* * *

A/N :

Waduh maaf kalau ceritanya rada aneh, efek kebanyakan nonton film action jadi otak gak bisa di ajak mikir cerita drama hehhehe... yosh, jadi Review dan komen sangat Nikun harapkan untuk memperbaiki alur cerita yang berantakan ini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, bahasa sinetron abis, gaje**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru**

**Side pairing: Open Request**

* * *

Karma itu nyata dan penyesalan itu selalu ada dibelakang.

Dulu ia selalu berfikir sederatan ungkapan seperti karma, penyesalan, dan rasa bersalah adalah hal yang konyol baginya. Dulu baginya karma adalah alat yang digunakan orang-orang dulu untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak mereka agar tidak menyakit orang lain. Dulu ia berfikir penyesalan hanya ada untuk orang-orang bodoh yang tidak berfikir sebelum bertindak dan rasa bersalah hanya ada untuk mereka yang berhati lemah.

Ya, dulu.

Kini semua kata yang dulu ia anggap konyol datang menghampirinya dan menghantamnya dengan kekutan penuh. Kini ia hanya bisa terdiam saat karma, penyesalan, dan rasa bersalah datang menghampirinya sekaligus. Menjungkir balikan dunianya dengan sederatan kenyataan pahit yang menimbulkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Walaupun dia tau bukan dia yang menjadi penyebab semua malapetaka ini. Bukan, dia hanyalah sebuah boneka yang dikendali kan oleh orang lain dan kini ditinggalkan ketika keadaan telah mencapai titik terburuknya, meninggalkannya dalam keputus asaan.

"Jujur, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan padamu saat ini"

Suara seorang pria menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya yang kini sedang kacau. Kini ia kembali menatap wajah pria berambut merah yang hampir selama sepuluh menit terdiam setelah mendengar ceritanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Sasuke tak berani menjawab menginggat ia masih sedikit ngeri dengan reaksi pria bernama Gaara itu sebelum ia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lucu memang jika seorang Uchiha takut pada orang lain, tapi menghadapi seorang Gaara yang marah sanggup membuat siapapun merinding ngeri bahkan Uchiha sekalipun.

Keheningan kembali tercipta setelah itu. Kondisi kantin rumah sakit yang sangat sepi sama sekali tidak membantunya. Sudah cukup ia mencoba membela diri tadi, tapi kini ia sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pantas menerima pengampunan dari siapapun termasuk pria berambut merah itu.

"Jika saja kau kau tidak menceritakan ini semua mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu tadi" pertanyaan absurd itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut pria yang sedari tadi menemaninya itu.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kau melakukannya" jawabnya tanpa emosi.

"Lalu? Bagaimanapun kau masih punya tanggung jawab yang harus kau selesaikan. Lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu"

"Tetap saja semua ini terjadi karena aku setuju untuk mengikuti permainan mereka"

"Aku mungkin akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan jika aku ada di posisimu"

Sasuke tertawa sinis mendengar pernyataan itu. Mudah sekali pria bermarga Sabaku mengatakan itu, bagaimanapun pria itu tidak pernah berdiri di posisinya saat itu dan jujur ia iri kerena Gaara tidak harus memilih pilihan sulit seperti dirinya. Pilihan yang dua-duanya bisa membunuh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara dan kali ini pertanyaan itu sukses membuat pikiran Sasuke blank untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar satu hal.

Kebodohannya kini mungkin membuat nyawa orang-orang yang ia cintai terancam.

Panik tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuat nafasnya memburu untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah tangan mengusap bahunya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sasuke kau harus tenang," ujar Gaara mencoba menenangkan pria berambut hitam itu dan ketika ia rasa pria itu sudah mulai tenang ia melanjutkan ucapannya "Dengar, apapun keputusan mu setelah ini aku akan membantu mu"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, seutas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sekarang kau harus temui Menma, temani dia. Biar aku yang menjaga Naruto"

Bagaikan robot ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursi sebelum sepasang tangan menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat itu dulu.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu, aku tidak mau Menma ketakutan saat melihatmu seperti mayat hidup" ujar Gaara sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, terimakasih Gaara. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kau tidak datang"

* * *

Seorang pria memandangi jendela besar yang terbentang di hadapannya. Seorang wanita berpakaian hitam tampak berdiri diam di belakangnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara membuat suara televisi yang sedari tadi menyala tanpa ada yang menonton menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kesunyian ruangan yang didominasi oleh kaca itu.

Walaupun begitu pria berambut hitam panjang yang duduk dikursi tampak mendengarkan televisi yang kini tengah menyiarkan berita itu dengan seksama. Berita yang sedari tadi menjadi perbincangan utama. Bagaimana tidak, di berita itu diputarkan video amatir tentang sebuah kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi, tapi buka kecelakaan lah yang membuat berita itu begitu disorot. Di video yang hampir puluhan kali di putar itu menampilkan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke, cucu dari salah satu pengusaha kaya raya yang cukup tersohor di negeri itu tengah meraung-raung frustasi sembari mencoba menolong seseorang yang terjebak dalam salah satu mobil. Pria berambut hitam itu tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar teriakan frustasi dari adiknya itu.

Ya, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesar yang pernah dimiliki seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Sebuah vas bunga dengan absurd nya melayang kearah TV besar itu, membungkam benda itu untuk selamanya. Itachi menatap TV yang hancur karena lemparan vas nya itu dengan tatapan marah untuk beberapa saat sebelum ekpresi dingin itu kembali ke wajahnya. Ia membalikan badan dan memandang kearah wanita yang merupakan assistant nya itu yang tampaknya masih terkejut dengan ulahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Itachi pelan.

"Dia selamat walapun kondisinya tidak bagus," jawab wanita bernama Konan.

"dan Sasuke?"

"Menurut beberapa Polisi dia cukup terguncang. Maaf Itachi-Sama, tapi tak banyak informasi yang saya dapat tentang Sasuke-sama,"

"Aku mengerti, sekarang kau boleh pergi dan jika ada yang menemuiku bilang aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, walaupun kakek tua itu sekalipun"

"Baik Itachi-sama" Gadis bernama Konan itu pun membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat mungkin, meninggalkan atasannya yang kini tengah emosi itu sendirian.

Itachi memperhatikan pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kini ia tidak bisa lagi memendam emosi marahnya lagi dan dengan marah ia membalikkan meja kerjanya dan menumpahkan seluruh benda yang berada disana.

"Sialan!" teriaknya entah pada siapa.

"Senang kau sekarang Kakek tua?!" Sebuah vas mahal yang berisi bunga lily pun kini sudah tidak berbentuk setelah menghantam tembok.

"Kau menghancurkan kehidupanku! Dan kini kau membuatku menghancurkan hidup adikku!" Teriaknya murka pada lukisan besar di tengah ruangan itu.

"Lihat saja, orang seperti mu akan terbakar di dasar neraka. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya" Ancamnya sebelum mencopot lukisan itu dari tempatnya dan menghantamkan lukisan itu ke tembok. Darah tampak mengalir di pipinya dari luka akibat seripihan kaca dari bingkai lukisan itu.

Tawa gila pun terdengar setelah lukisan itu kini hancur dan tergeletak di lantai marmer, tepat di kaki pemuda itu.

"Ingat kata-kataku Madara, aku akan menjadi orang yang akan menyeretmu ke dasar neraka" di ludahi lukisan itu, persetan jika itu adalah lukisan dari kakeknya sendiri karena baginya iblis bernama Uchiha Madara itu bukan Kakeknya.

Setelah puas, Itachi kembali menghempaskan diri kursinya yang merupakan satu-satunya barang yang selamat dari amukannya tadi. Di pandanginya ruangan yang kini sudah kacau balau itu. Setetes air matapun turun membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan Nii-san Sasuke"

* * *

Ia tau seharusnya ia pulang kerumah yang ia tempati bersama Sakura tapi entah mengapa kakinya malah menuntunya ke apatement yang dulu ia tempati bersama Naruto.

Bagaimanapun Apartement sederhana ini adalah rumahnya, bukan mansion mewah yang ia tempati akhir-akhir ini.

Ia memandang pintu orange cerah yang tampak kontras dengan pintu-pintu lainnya itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari pintu itu bahkan Sasuke masih bisa menemukan kunci cadangan yang selalu disimpan di dalam kotak surat. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di dadanya karena nostalgia itu terasa menyesakan mengingat apa yang kini tengah terjadi.

Suara decitan terdengar saat Sasuke perlahan membuka pintu itu dan apa yang ia temui ketika menyalakan lampu bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lihat saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ruang tamu yang biasanya bersih dan terkesan nyaman kini tampak berantakan. Guntingan berita dari Koran maupun internet tampak berserakan di lantai. Sebuah bantal dan selimut yang berantakan menghiasi sofa yang berada dekat dengan telefon. Kondisi di dapur tidak kalah mengenaskan. Puluhan bekas kemasan makanan instant tampak memenuhi tempat sampah sedangkan puluhan surat dari rumah sakit tampak berserakan di atas meja makan. Sebuah cangkir kopi dengan isi yang tinggal setengah menambah kesan kacau di meja makan itu.

Tapi yang paling membuat hati nya mencelos adalah kondisi dari kamar utama dan kamar anaknya. Kedua kamar itu tampak sangat rapih dan jelas dibersihkan setiap hari seolah berharap jika orang yang menempatkan kamar itu akan kembali kapan saja. Mata Sasuke kini tertuju pada puluhan burung kertas yang menghiasi hampir setiap sudut apartement itu. Ia ambil burung kertas yang ada di atas meja belajar anaknya itu dan membukanya. Tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenali menghiasi kertas berwarna kuning cerah itu.

_Tuhan tolong sembuhkan Menma._

Setetes air mata tanpa ia sadari meluncur bebas dari matanya. Naruto memang orang yang percaya dengan takhayul termasuk dengan rumor yang mengatakan jika menulis di burung kertas maka keinginan kita akan terkabul. Itulah alasan mengapa banyak sekali benda itu disini sekarang, dan mungkin setiap burung kertas yang ada berisi berbagai macam doa dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam. Semua yang ada di apartement itu menjeritkan tentang betapa tersiksanya Naruto dengan kepergiannya. Sasuke dapat membayangkan sosok Naruto yang tertidur dikursi sembari memeluk gagang telefon, berharap Sasuke menghubunginya. Ia juga bisa membayangkan sosok Naruto yang berkutat seharian mencari cara untuk menolong Menma dan Ia juga bisa membayangkan sosok Naruto yang menanggis ketika satu persatu kabar tentang kondisi anak mereka sampai di telinganya.

Sasuke tau inilah cara Naruto menghukumnya. Membuatnya tenggelam di dalam penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Dengan langkah lunglai ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan menakuti anaknya nanti Sasuke pun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Apartement yang telah kehilangan kehangatannya.

* * *

Ia sangat merindukan anaknya.

Hal itu baru ia sadari ketika ia mendengar suara anaknya untuk pertama kali setelah terpisah dalam waktu yang lama. Suara tawa itu terdengar sangat menenangkan jiwanya yang kacau dan ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah melepaskan salah satu anugrah terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan itu demi seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah ia cintai.

Tapi, seberapa rindunya ia dengan anaknya tidak bisa membuatnya untuk bergerak dari posisinya saat ini. Ia hanya memandangi pintu putih pucat yang saat ini merupakan satu-satunya penghalang baginya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar disampingnya, membuat pemuda beriris hitam itu terlonjak kaget. Seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri tanpa memandangnya. Ekpresi dingin terpampang di wajah cantik wanita yang Sasuke tahu betul itu. Tsunade.

"Aku bisa saja memukulmu, menamparmu, atau bahkan membunuhmu saat ini juga atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan Uchiha. Tapi untuk saat ini anak mu jauh lebih membutuhkanmu jadi masuklah dan temui anakmu, minta maaf kepadanya walaupun aku tahu kau tidak pantas dimaafkan" desis wanita itu dingin.

Sasuke tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin membantah wanita yang sudah di anggap ibu oleh Naruto. Ia pun perlahan membuka pintu itu dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok bocah berambut hitam yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Menma" panggilnya pelan.

Bocah bernama Menma itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera berlari kearah ranjang itu dan memeluk bocah itu.

"Maaf, Maafkan Tou-san" kalimat itu bagaikan mantra yang ia kumandangkan ketika ia menangis sembari memeluk anaknya, memohon maaf atas dosanya yang tak termaafkan itu.

Hinata yang melihat adegan itu memandangi Tsunade yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dan seolah mengerti, kedua wanita itu pun memilih untuk meninggalkan pasangan Ayah dan anak itu sendiri dan menyampingkan ego mereka yang sama-sama ingin menghajar pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

Bagi mereka kembalinya Sasuke adalah anugrah karena dengan begitu Menma bisa tersenyum lagi. Walaupun jauh didasar hati kedua wanita itu berharap kalau Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar hilang ditelan bumi.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata hitam memperhatikan semuanya dari ujung lorong rumah sakit.

Mengamati semua yang terjadi dalam diam.

-To be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, bahasa sinetron abis, gaje, bahasa gak sesuai EYD.**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru**

**Side pairing: ItaKyu, SasuSaku**

**Ket : **_**Italic**_** \- Flashback**

* * *

You can break my soul,

Take my life away,

Beat Me,

Hurt Me,

Kill Me.

But for the love of God

Don't touch him.

* * *

"_Hei Uchiha sampai kapan kau mau tidur?"_

_Sepasang mata hitam itu perlahan terbuka ketika cahaya matahari tiba-tiba memasuki kamar yang memang sedari tadi gelap gulita itu. Bukannya bangun, seseorang yang dipanggil Uchiha itu malah menarik selimut yang tergeletak di kakinya itu hingga menutupi kepalanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu itu. Melihat usahanya sia-sia, pemuda yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkan seorang Uchiha itu mencoba jalan lain. Dengan kesal ia guncangkan tubuh berbalut selimut itu dengan sedikit kasar._

"_Hei, bangun bodoh" _

_Tak ada respon._

"_Bagun atau aku ak—" sebuah tarikan tiba-tiba sukses membuat pemuda itu tersungkur ke kasur, dan dalam sekejap mata kini ia sudah berada di dalam dekapan Uchiha tadi. _

"_Atau aku apa hmm?" tanya sang Uchiha dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam itu sembari memandang sosok pemuda yang kini berada di pelukannya, mengabaikan wajah yang kini memerah itu._

"_Lepaskan aku, Uchiha Itachi!" ronta pemuda bersurai merah itu kesal, ditendangnya tubuh sang Uchiha hingga berguling ke ujung kasur. Dengan sigap ia merapihkan kaos yang sempat berantakan itu dan bangkit berdiri meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang kini merintih kesakitan akibat tendangannya tadi. _

"_Cepat mandi, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan" ujarnya ketus sembari melangkah keluar kamar._

_Melihat tingkah itu sang Uchiha hanya bisa tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar tsundare, Kyu" ujarnya pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit mengikuti langkah pemuda bersurai merah tadi._

* * *

Uciha Itachi membuka matanya saat sebuah ketukan terdengar memenuhi keheningan ruangan itu. Ia merengangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku akibat semalaman tertidur di sofa. Di edarkannya pandangan keseluruh ruangan yang sama sekali belum berubah sejak kemarin, masih sama berantakannya. Ia mendecih kesal, bahkan tidurpun tenyata tidak bisa membantu menjernihkan fikirannya yang memang sedang kacau itu.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi, memaksanya untuk bangkit. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah kursi dibalik meja utama dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi besar itu.

"Masuk" perintahnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

Pintu mahogani itu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok assistantnya. Rasa terkejut tampak jelas diwajah wanita cantik itu ketika mendapati kondisi ruangan yang kacau itu namun wanita itu memilih mengacuhkannya da berjalan menghampiri atasannya yang kini sedang menatap jendela besar yang menampilkan langit pagi yang ironisnya sangat cerah.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Itachi pada assistantnya yang sedari tadi ia sadari tidak berani mengatakan apapun, bukan karena takut lebih tepatnya karena ia tahu wanita berambut biru itu khawatir dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Kondisi pemuda itu stabil, saya sudah mengutus beberapa dokter ahli untuk menanganinya. Akan teta—" Itachi mengankat tangannya membuat wanita itu terdiam. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya dan ia menolak mendengarnya, terlalu menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-sama sempat ke apartement lamanya sebelum akhirnya pergi kerumah sakit tempat putranya dirawat, ia belum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu hingga saat ini" lapor Konan sembari membaca laporan yang ada ditangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kakek tua itu?" tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannay saat menyebutkan kalimat itu. Konan yang mendengar perubahan dalam suara atasannya itu hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tablet yang berisi laporan yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda dari orang suruhan Madara-sama, tetapi Madara-sama meminta anda untuk menemuinya saat makan siang nanti"

"Jadi Sasuke aman?"

"Untuk saat ini saya rasa Sasuke-sama akan baik-baik saja"

Untuk saat ini setidaknya ia bisa tenang akan satu hal, namun bukan berarti ia bisa lengah karena saat ini ia sama sekali tidak boleh salah langkah karena satu kesalahan kecil saja maka nyawa orang-orang yang dikasihinya bisa-bisa melayang, lagi.

"Konan, suruh Kakashi untuk tetap mengawasi Sasuke dan segera laporkan jika terjadi sesuatu dan kau mendapatkan izinku untuk melakukan tindakan yang menurutmu diperlukan jika ada hal yang membahayakan terjadi pada anak itu" perintahnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari wanita itu.

"dan ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau urus," suasana mendadak berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Singkirkan wanita itu, kita sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi"

Kali ini wajah wanita itu berubah tegang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh dan mengundurkan diri.

* * *

"_Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini"_

"_Melakukan apa?"_

"_Kabur dari rumah, meninggalkan keluargamu"_

_Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring. Ditatapnya punggung pemuda bersurai merah yang kini sedang memotong sayuran itu. Perlahan ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan direngkuhnya tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Di letakannya kepalanya di leher pemuda itu dan dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang tak pernah gagal menenangkannya itu dalam-dalam._

"_Kau tahu Kyu, aku punya sekali hal yang aku sesali" tubuh di pelukannya itu menengang untuk sesaat sampai ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tapi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tidak pernah masuk kedalam daftar hal yang aku sesali, sebaliknya aku malahan cukup bersyukur akan keputusan ku itu"_

"_bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya suara itu lirih "Mereka pasti sangat merindukanmua saat ini" _

"_mereka tak mungkin merindukanku, yang mereka rindukan adalah boneka yang anak sempurna mereka yang bisa mereka gunakan bukan aku, bukan Uchiha Itachi" jawabnya dengan tawa miris yang mengikuti namun segera terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang membungkam bibirnya. Rasa keterkejutannya berubah menjadi perasaan hangat yang memenuhi hatinya saat kekasihnya menciumnya membuat semua syaraf di tubuhnya tenang seketika._

"_Jangan pernah mengatakan seperti itu lagi. Kau bukan boneka, Tachi" ujar pemuda itu setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Mata semerah darah itu memandang sepasang onyx di hadannya dengan seksama._

"_Sasuke, setidaknya aku tahu kalau Sasuke tulus menghakwatirkanmu" _

_Itachi terdiam saat nama sang adik masuk kedalan topik pembicaran mereka. Sasuke, adiknya itu mungkin menjadi satu-satunya penyesalan yang ia rasakan atas keputusan yang ia ambil ini._

"_Sasuke mungkin akan mengerti" _

_Ia memang egois, meninggalkan sang adik ditengah-tengah kegilaan keluarga mereka dan memilih kabur. Tapi tidak bolehkah dia menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu juga tidak sendiri karena adiknya sudah menemukan cahaya mentarinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia tidak meninggalkan adiknya didalam kegelapan pekat, jadi salah kah ia jika ia juga memilih pergi untuk bisa bersama cahaya kehidupannya sendiri._

"_ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba nanya begini?"tanyannya penasaran, di rapatkannya pelukannya pada tubuh didepannya itu._

"_Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sering sekali melihat Ayahmu. Mungkin imajinasiku saja"_

_Tubuh Itachi menengang mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menutup semua jendela dirumah itu, mengabaikan Kyubi yang menatapnya heran. _

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyubi mengekor di belakangnya namun Itachi tidak berhenti, ia menutup segala akses rumah itu dengan tergesa-gesa seolah ada hal yang ia takuti._

"_Hei, Itachi apa yang kau lak—"_

"_Besok kita pindah Kyu"_

_Melihat wajah pucat sang Uchiha pemuda bernama Kyubi itu hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Jika seorang Uchiha sampai bereaksi seperti itu maka ia tahu bahwa keadaan saat ini sangat serius dan yang tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti._

"_sial, mereka menemukan kita" ujar Itachi frustasi, rasa takut menguasai semua indranya dan mengaburkan akal sehatnya. Rasa takut bukan atas dirinya namun atas keselamatan kekasihnya karena ia tahu persis situasi macam apa yang kini sedang ia hadapi._

* * *

Menma tak menyangka hari yang ia nantikan akhirnya datang juga, hari dimana ia bisa membuka mata dan menemukan Tou-sannya ada disampingnya seperti dulu. Walaupun semuanya terasa berbeda saat ia tidak menumukan kepala berambut kuning cerah milik Tou-channya. Hinata-nee bilang kalau Tou-channya itu sedang flu berat setelah melakukan perjalannan keluar kota sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya saat ini namun entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah walau akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Menma saatnya sarapan" ujar Tou-sannya sembari membawa nampan berisi bubur dan sepotong apel segar yang merupakan sarapannya selama empat bulan terakhir disini. Disantapnya bubur yang disuapkan oleh sang ayah dengan lahap, rasa bubur itu hambar namun entah kenapa kehadiran sangat ayah membuatnya bersemangat hari ini.

"Tou-san jangan pergi lagi ya?" ujarnya kepada pria yang sedang memotongkan apel untuknya itu namun entah kenapa kalimat pertanyaanya itu membuat sang ayah menghentikan gerakannya. Ia melihat raut kesedihan di wajah pria itu sebelum akhirnya di sembunyikan di balik senyuman yang entah kenapa berbeda dari senyuman yang bisanya di tunjukan untuknya itu. Senyuman itu terasa hampa dan kosong.

"Tou-san gak bakal kemana-mana kok" ujar pria itu sembari bangkit dan merengkuh tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya saat kedua lengan kekar itu merengkuhnya, kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan itu akhirnya kembali padanya.

"Tou-san janji tidak akan meninggalkan Menma dan Tou-chan mu lagi"

"Janji?"

"Tou-san bersumpah"

Dan lima menit berikutnya ia pun tertidur di pelukan Tou-sannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam empat bulan terakhir anak itu akhirnya bisa bermimpi indah. Ia bermimpi bahwa akhirnya ia bisa pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Bercanda dan tertawa, Seperti dulu.

Senyum lembut Tou-sannya.

Tawa ceria Tou-channya.

Ya, mungkin hanya itulah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiannya saat ini.

* * *

"_Menma makan sayurannya" perintah pemuda pirang itu saat melihat sang anak menolak untuk memakan brokoli yang menghiasi piringnya. _

"_Sayurnya tidak enak" rajuk anak berambut hitam itu sembari memainkan sayuran yang tak berdosa dengan ujung garpu ditangannya. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai makanan hijau itu, rasanya menjijikan._

"_Kalau kau tidak makan sayuran kau tidak akan tumbuh besar, tau" bela pemuda itu, ia pun bangkit dan berniat menyuapi anaknya dengan sesendok penuh brokoli namun segera dihindari sang anak dengan berlari menjauhi meja makan. _

"_MENMA!" teriak nya frustasi saat sang anak terus saja menghindar sedangkan sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil itu hanya tertawa. Terbiasa dengan kejadiaan yang hampir tiap hari memenuhi rumah kecil itu._

"_Sasuke! Jangan diam saja bantu aku mangkap Menma" Perintah si pirang galak._

"_Sudahlah Nar, dia kan tidak suka sayuran jangan dipaksa" bela Sasuke yang di balas dengan senyuman kemenangan oleh sang anak dan tatapan tajam dari sang suami._

"_Ini semua salahmu, Menma hanya mau makan tomat" _

"_setidaknya dia tidak akan tumbuh menjadi penggila ramen seperti mu, dobe"_

"_Ap—Teme!" _

_Menma tertawa saat melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuannya yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu ia pun melompat sehingga menubruk tubuh kedua orang tuannya, memeluk keduannya. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat kedua orang tuannya sedang beradu argumen dan benar saja kedua orang tuannya itu kini tertawa lepas sembari merengkuhnya hangat. Namun momen bahagia itu terhenti saat suara ponsel Tou-san nya berbunyi. Pria berambut raven itu pun memandang layar ponsel itu, wajah itu sesaat berubah kaku. Ia menatap Tou-channya dan seolah mengerti pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat tubuh anaknya, menjauhkannya dari pria berambut hitam itu yang kini tampaknya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius._

"_Aniki?"_

"_Sas?—" suara itu disebrang sana tampak tercekat._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir dengan suara sang Kakak yang berbeda dari biasanya hingga ia akhirnya mengerti saat isakan sang kakak terdengar. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi._

"_Sas, Kyubi dia—" suara isakan itu kini semakin menjadi. Sasuke hanya terdiam, membiarkan sang Kakak melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"—_Mereka, menculiknya Sas" _

_Dan saat itulah kedua bola mata hitam itu membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya gemetar, matanya kini memandang sosok suami dan anaknya yang sedang bercanda di depan televisi. Mimpi buruknya kini menjadi kenyataan karena ia tahu saat itu juga tak ada lagi tempat aman untuknya dan keluarganya._

_-TBC-_

* * *

A/N :

*sujud* maaaap, hampir setengah tahun nih fic terbengkalai. Hontou Gomenasai TT^TT. Writer block is suck.

Jadi review dan kritik juga saran sangan diharapkan demi pengembangan cerita ini.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: ****Blue Anomaly**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, bahasa sinetron abis, gaje, bahasa gak sesuai EYD.**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru**

**Side pairing: ItaKyu, SasuSaku**

**Ket :****_Italic_****– Flashback**

* * *

_Seorang pria tampak tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga, kaki jenjangnya bahkan hampir melompati dua anak tangga terakhir. Dibelakang nya seorang pria lain mengikuti, kedua mata biru milik pria itu tampak memandang khawatir suaminya yang sedari tadi bagai orang kesetanan. Kedamaian yang sedari pagi menyelimuti apartemen mereka seolah sirna saat sang suami menerima telefon dari kakak kalimat pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya pun soal tak didengar oleh pria berambut hitam itu._

"_Sasuke, jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya!" serunya sambil menahan tangan pria itu. seketika semuanya menjadi hening saat mata hitam suaminya kini menatap balik. Kepanikan jelas tergambar di iris onyx yang biasanya dingin itu._

"_Ada apa? Kumohon ceritakan padaku" ujarnya lagi namun dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut._

"_Kyubi menghilang, kau—kalian dalam bahaya" suara suaminya sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan kalimat itu membuat si pirang harus mengengam tangannya lebih erat._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lebih hati-hati kali ini._

"_Mereka sudah menculik Kyubi, mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama pada mu"_

"_Mereka? Mereka siapa Sas?" _

"_Keluargaku Nar, Mereka gila dan mereka akan menyakitimu jika kita tidak pergi sekarang juga" Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke berhasil melepaskan tanggannya dan segera berlari menuju kamar utama. Ia segera mengeluarkan tas koper besar yang hampir tak pernah mereka gunakan itu dan memasukan semua baju yang ia lihat kedalam koper itu. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mencoba menghentikan kegiatan suaminya, ia masih butuh penjelasan._

"_Sas, kumohon tenanglah. Kita tak akan pergi kemana-mana jika kau tidak tenang," ujar pemuda pirang itu tegas. Ia menuntun suaminya untuk menarik nafas dalam hingga tubuh si kepala keluarga itu tidak lagi bergetar._

"_Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kita harus lari dari keluargamu?" lanjutnya sembari menuntun suaminya untuk duduk diujung ranjang. Sasuke yang sedang kalut hanya bisa pasrah saat suaminya memperlakukannya seperti memperlakukan anak mereka, penuh dengan kesabaran._

"_Mereka sudah memperingatkan Itachi untuk tidak pergi dari rumah Nar, tapi Aniki tetap pergi untuk bisa bersama dengan Kyubi. Mereka mengancam untuk membunuh Kyubi jika Aniki tetap pergi," kini giliran Naruto yang tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia tahu kuasa Uchiha atas kota ini tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga itu akan mengancam anggota keluarganya sendiri._

"_Aku mencoba menghentikan Aniki karena ku fikir tindakannya itu bodoh dan gegabah, namun pada akhirnya aku merubah fikiran ku dan berbalik membantu mereka. Kami berfikir kalau ancaman itu hanyalah omong kosong," Sasuke berhenti sesaat, ia menggeram frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya._

"_Tapi sekarang mereka berhasil menculik Kyubi dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak dan kini aku menyeret mu kedalam bahaya"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Karena aku dan Itachi, kami membuat keputusan yang sama. Kami sama-sama menentang dan lari dari keluarga Uchiha" _

_Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tenggelam didalam fikiran mereka sendiri. Sedikit banyak Naruto mengerti atas penjelasan suaminya namun ia masih di serang ribuan pertanyaan atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun justru satu pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya sore itu._

"_Aku yakin Kyubi baik-baik saja, kita akan membantu Itachi mencari Kyubi"_

"_Kita? Apa maksudmu dengan kita?"_

"_Tentu saja kau dan aku, Teme"_

"_Kau gila dobe? Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengizinkannya"_

"_Lalu kau akan membiarkan Itachi mencari Kyubi seorang diri?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak, aku akan membantu Itachi mencari Kyubi. Tapi kau harus sembunyi, bawa Menma dan kau akan aman"_

"_Tapi Sas—"_

"_Kumohon Nar, sekali ini saja dengarkan aku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian" Sasuke berkata setengah berteriak frustasi. Rasa takut yang menyelimuti nya seolah menjerit padanya untuk menyembunyikan anak dan suaminya sejauh mungkin. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar suami pirang nya itu mau menurutinya kali ini._

"_Baiklah, aku akan sembunyi bersama Menma. Aku akan meminta bantuan Nenek Tsunade tapi aku mau kau berjanji padaku"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Iya, aku mau kau selalu menghubungi ku dan jika situasinya sudah diluar kemampuan mu aku mohon kau tidak bertindak gegabah, panggil aku. Ini bukan lagi tentang Uchiha tapi ini tentang keluarga kita Sas. Itachi dan Kyubi adalah keluarga kita dan Menma masih membutuhkan Tou-sannya, aku membutuhkanmu" ujar si pirang sembari menahan tanggis yang sudah tergambar jelas dimatanya. _

_Ia tak ingin suaminya pergi menghadapi bahaya seorang diri namun ia juga sadar bahwa anaknya butuh salah satu dari mereka untuk melindunginya._

"_Aku berjanji" direngkuh nya tubuh si pirang dan dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang samar-samar memenuhi indra penciumannya._

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam di saat Sasuke menutup buku bergambar yang sedari tadi menemani anaknya. Bocah itu kini telah terlelap setelah seharian asik bermain dengan Tou-sannya yang akhirnya pulang. Tawa bocah tak hentinya terdengar diruang rawat itu sejak siang membuat Sasuke tak sampai hati untuk menjelaskan kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya hingga pada akhirnya kebohongan manis yang didengar anaknya setiap kali anak itu bertanya.

Diliriknya cincin berwarna emas yang tersemat di jari manisnya, cincin yang sudah lama ia tidak kenakan. Cincin yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan di dompetnya itu adalah saksi dari penghianatan dan keputusan tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan.

Tak pernah ia merasa sekalut ini dalam hidupnya. Kini semua masalahnya seolah menemukan jalan buntu dan otaknya yang dulu sering ia banggakan itu seolah mendadak berhenti bekerja. Ia benar-benar frustasi dan bingung. Takdir seolah berbalik melawannya dan kini ia tersadar bahwa ia hanya manusia biasa. Harta dan kekayaannya sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan apapun.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin mengasihani dirimu sendiri Uchiha" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan Sasuke tahu betul tangan siapa itu. Tsunade tampak berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah yang masih dingin namun hawa membunuh yang sempat ditunjukan padanya saat ia pertama kali tiba sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Gaara menceritakan semuanya pada ku dan Hinata" ujar wanita berambut pirang itu seolah bisa membaca fikirannya.

"Gaara ada disini?"

"Ya, dia tiba beberapa jam yang lalu dan menjelaskan semuanya termasuk alasan atas tindakan bodoh mu itu. Aku dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mempercayaimu kali ini namun kami belum bisa memaafkan mu"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tsunade seolah menjadi bogem mentah yang membuatnya harus menelan kenyataan pahit itu sekali lagi. Kenyataan bahwa tindakannya itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Ia tidak menyalahkan Tsunade maupun Hinata karena ia sendiri sadar besarnya kesalahnya. Ia juga bersyukur jika Gaara mau repot-repot untuk menjelaskan kepada Tsunade dan Hinata karena ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan mampu menjelaskan apapun kepada kedua wanita itu tanpa babak belur terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi harus ku akui keputusan yang kau ambil itu cukup berani" Ujar Tsunade tiba-tiba

"Aku hampir membunuh mereka berdua"

"aku tidak akan membantah itu, tapi bagaimana pun keputusan yang kau ambil memungkinkan Naruto dan Menma untuk bersembunyi"

"dan pada akhirnya aku tetap gagal, mereka menemukan Naruto"

"Bukan mereka, tapi Naruto lah yang menemukan mu. Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau lari dari Naruto dan Menma?"

Sasuke melempar pandangannya kearah anaknya yang tertidur pulas dan berharap anaknya tidak mendengar apapun.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Naruto dan Menma. Itu sebabnya aku lari karena pada kenyataannya aku lah yang mereka cari. Berada didekat ku hanya membuat mereka celaka"

Tsunade tak membalas. Wanita itu memilih mengusap pelan pundaknya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar rawat itu dan membiarkan Sasuke merenungkan masalahnya dalam kesunyian.

* * *

Banyak hal yang di benci seorang Uchiha Itachi, terlalu banyak sampai dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Akan tetapi hanya sedikit hal yang dicintainya, terlalu sedikit dan jumlahnya terus berkurang. Satu persatu hal yang di cintainya direnggut darinya membuatnya mulai kehilangan kemampuannya untuk merasakan apapun. Ia sudah hampir mati rasa dan yang tersisa hanya sedikit bagian dari akal sehatnya yang menolak untuk menerima kenyataan.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan lagi hawa dingin menusuk yang mampu membuat beberapa pelayan restauran tempatnya makan kali ini mundur perlahan. Hawa dingin itu berasal dari seorang yang amat dibencinya. Uchiha Madara.

Walau sudah hampir setengah jam mereka duduk bersebelahan tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Kondisi restaurant mewah yang memang sudah di pesan khusus untuk pertemuan ini pun menambah kesan sunyi. Satu-satunya suara berasal dari peralatan makan mereka dan suara halus pelayan saat menghidangkan makanan.

Hampir lima belas menit kemudian sampai akhirnya Uchiha tertua itu membuka suaranya yang seperti aba-aba membuat semua pelayan menyingkir dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kini hanya tersisa Itachi dan Kakek tua itu.

"Kau bilang anak itu tidak akan mencampuri kehidupan Sasuke lagi" ujar Madara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daging steak yang sedang ia potong-potong. Tak ada kehangatan antara cucu dan kakek dari nada bicaranya, semua dilakukan secara profesional seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkannya" jawab Itachi, ia memutuskan tidak melanjutkan acara makannya karena mendadak perutnya menolak apapun.

"Tapi hanya untuk sementara, dia masih hidup"

"Tak ada perjanjian aku harus membunuhnya dan aku yakin kejadian ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi peringatan baginya"

"Dan jika ia melakukannya lagi—"

"Sasuke pasti akan mengerti konsekuensinya"

"Aku harap kau juga mengerti konsekuensinya, satu-satu alasan adikmu masih hidup karena aku masih bisa mengontrolnya tapi jika Sasuke membangkang seperti waktu itu maka aku sudah tidak bisa membiarkannya hidu—"

'BRAK'

Kata-kata Uchiha tertua itu terputus oleh gebrakan meja yang menyebabkan beberapa barang yang ada diatas meja jatuh berhamburan kelantai. Kemarahan tampak jelas tergambar di wajah Itachi, orang yang mengebrak meja itu tadi.

"Jangan sentuh Sasuke" ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang terlontar. Nafasnya yang tadinya tenang kini menjadi berat dan wajahnya yang merah menunjukan kemarahannya.

"Duduklah Itachi," Ucap Madara tenang, ia menyeruput wine yang hampir saja ikut jatuh kelantai akibat murka cucunya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhnya lagi pula aku masih membutuhkannya untuk mengendalikanmu" sambung Madara santai, seutas senyuman palsu pun terukur di wajahnya.

* * *

"_KYU!"_

"_KYUBI!"_

_Dua orang pemuda tampak berlari menghampiri sosok seorang pemuda yang duduk terikat disebuah kursi yang berada ditengah gudang kosong itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lega ketika mereka berhasil menemukan orang yang mereka cari selama tiga hari itu. Ia berlari dibelakang kakaknya yang kini sudah berada beberapa langkah didepannya._

"_Kyu, hei jawab aku" ujar kakaknya berusaha membangunkan sosok itu. Sedangkan ia segera berusaha membuka ikatannya. Tak ada luka ditubuh sosok itu sehingga baik Sasuke dan Itachi bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Mereka hanya menyekap Kyubi dan mereka berhasil menyelamatkannya._

_Itu lah yang mereka fikirkan_

_Fikiran yang pada nyatanya keliru. Tubuh itu segera melesak jatuh saat Sasuke berhasil melepaskan tali yang membelenggunya dan hampir menghantam lantai beton jika Itachi tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya. Tubuh itu menolak untuk bangun bahkan setelah Itachi maupun Sasuke berteriak memanggil namannya. Sasuke lah yang pertama menyadari bahwa mereka sudah terlambat sedangkan Itachi masih menolak semua fikiran buruk yang sedari tadi menyerang otaknya. Si Sulung dari dua bersaudara itu terus memanggil nama kekasihnya tanpa mau menerima kenyataan yang sesunggunya dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam saat pertanyaan yang akan menghantuinya selama hidupnya dilontrakan oleh Kakaknya_

"_Sasuke, kenapa dia tidak bernafas?"_

_Mereka terlambat._

_Kyubi terbunuh malam itu._

_Karena Uchiha tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya._

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: Rekor writer block terlama yang pernah saya alami. Hampir setahun penuh ini fic udah dianggurin, gomen minna-san. Sebagai ganjarannya saya ikhlas menerima semua flame TT^TT tapi saran dan kritik juga sangat membantu. Sekali lagi maafkan kelalaian saya membuat fic ini.


End file.
